Emerald & Black Irises Unite
by Konan-dono
Summary: Of all the things that could have happened today, she was not expecting this. Sure, she had asked him on a date multiple times, but she never expected...


**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. All characters and whatnot belong to their respectful owners. I am not making money off of this. **

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. (Loved)

**A/N: Ok! So this is my very first Sasusaku fic. Read this before you read, or you'll be confused. During the time that Sasuke had to choose either revenge or his friends/home, he chose revenge. In this story, he chose his friends and works for his power. He hasn't been associated with Orichimaru ever since. Itachi is alive, and Sasuke is still fighting for revenge. I jus wanted to point that out, or else people would be confused. I've tried my best to make the characters as close to canon as possible. I despise OOC stories, period. Well, I've talked enough. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

"Sakura. Focus on the center point of the wood." said Sasuke, holding her arm up with his strong palms. "You have to put a certain amount of pressure to force it through the tree."

Sakura threw the kunai. "Like...this?"

The kunai made a small, pitiful crater on the tree. Sasuke looked at her with disappointment while Sakura's face lit up a fiery red color. Red usually equaled embarrassment. Her performance has been... not so well.

The two had been at the training grounds for hours, trying to help her with her kunai pressure. On the request of Kakashi of course. Despite her training being an order received from their sensei, it has been awhile since the two ninjas had alone time together, especially on a beautiful day like this. It was a good thing too. Ever since Sasuke's promotion to Jonin, his duties had grown tremendously, leaving no time for the kunoichi to pursue the Uchiha. Yes, pursue the Uchiha. That has been one of her goals since she was a child. Back at the Academy, she liked him because of his looks and skill. Now it was different. Things have changed, in mind and their statuses. She, him and Naruto are 18 years old now. They have grown to be Honorable ninja, receiving the title 'Sanin' throughout the nations.

Some more than others of course.

Sasuke had still been hellbent, (and is currently) on revenge, taking any and all opportunities available to become stronger. Physically and mentally. 'Hellbent on revenge' didn't appeal to the nations so well...

Sakura looked at him. The rosette smiled at his calm state. Apparently, he looked even cuter with his hair dangling from his face.

"Pursue the Uchiha..." she mumbled to herself, echoing her inner thoughts and desires.

"Tch." muttered Sasuke, regaining his focus after hearing that. 'Here she goes again...'

The raven haired ninja ignored her words and continued on with her training. He had no time, no, scratch that. _No interest in a relationship._ Absolutely no interest whatsoever. A relationship would hold him back from finding his brother, the one who obliterated his entire clan in the mere span of one night. Sasuke shivered at the horrid memory. It was painful to remember those times of death and slaughter. He shut his eyes and continued on.

After around two more hours, the two had finally completed Sakura's training.

'Two long, gruesome hours with Sakura...' Sasuke thought to himself. He was worried. Worried that he would have to take action against the rosette to stop with her... tactics. He was more than aware of her attraction to him, but he was sending clear signals that formed an giant red **'No.'** But even he was not a rude man. Sasuke would have to find a way to let her down easy, even if it involved sitting down with the kunoichi and talking it out.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, troubled by his sudden frown. Had she done something to upset him? _Again...?_ "Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked at her with a smile. "Yes, I'm fine." he said. His voice was reasurring. "Your training is over, you can go home now." he added.

And just when things were about to get better...

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What?"

Sakura flinched at his reply. Okay. Now would not be good time to ask him... She might as well ask him now and get it overwith, rather than continue on throughout the week fearing yet _another_ rejection.

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wanted this to be different from her other attempts, she wanted this one to be... demanding. She opened her eyes and spoke in a lower tone than usual.

"Let's go on a date, Sasuke-kun."

_'Now that's a confident voice!'_ screamed Inner Sakura. Her self-esteem drove upwards.

Now she would just have to wait for an answer.

"..."

No reply... Uh oh.

Sakura started to become nervous. 'Here comes rejection #36...' she thought to herself. Sasuke still hasn't replied from the question she asked him. Seconds turned into 10's of seconds which turned into minutes. The kunoichi turned around and was preparing to leave when a faint voice spoke up.

Of all the things that could have happened today, she was not expecting this. Sure, she had asked him on a date multiple times, but she never expected...

"Ok. We'll meet at your house." replied Sasuke. He took off as soon as he said that.

'Now will be a good time to tell her.' he thought to himself. 'I just hope I'm not being too cruel...'

_**Our love story begins here.**_


End file.
